


Hairless

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Nudity, Pubic Hair, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Forget about wondering if the carpet matches the drapes, what if the carpet is missing entirely?? Marinette faces a naked Adrien followed by a naked Chat only to find her curiosity piqued.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 54
Kudos: 169





	Hairless

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you think you've reached rock bottom, it turns out it was only mud and you can sink lower. 😂  
> This is pure fun. Yes, they are not aged up in this fic and I stand firmly behind my belief that this is not scandalous. Remember the shower scene in Simon Says?  
> That being said, I have no excuse! Read at your own risk!

Everything was fine, completely fine, Marinette told herself over and over. Yes, Adrien was in front of her only in a towel around his waist, but she could handle that, right? Wrong.

She wanted to curse her friends and their idea of a friendly sauna going because who the hell did that and where were they when she felt close to fainting? And no, it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room, although she had to admit that maybe it played a role in how stifling the air felt. It couldn’t all be Adrien and the expanses of skin in front of her and… 

Marinette willingly shut her mouth because it was ridiculous.  _ Get a grip _ , _ you’ve seen abs before, _ she scolded herself in her head. But it wasn’t the same on anyone else, right? _ (Chat, get out of my head!)  _ Still, she was stronger than that, she could focus on the friendly smile he was giving her and not act like a weirdo.

“Everyone else is taking their time,” she said, fanning herself. It was hot in there, so this shouldn’t be considered strange. 

“They will be here anytime now,” he said, turning around to close the door. But this was when his towel got caught on the handle and Marinette watched in horror as it was snatched away from him, leaving him very naked in front of her. 

Oh, she’d thought it was bad before? No, she couldn’t stop her eyes from darting downwards and yes, it took him like less than a second to cover himself up but it had been enough. A hand shot up behind her to help her prop against the bench, as her heart beat wildly. She knew she shouldn’t be staring and she shouldn’t take her time, but her legs had turned to jelly. Because he was naked and she’d seen it all and this wasn’t how she’d expected it would happen! ( _ It’s not like you think this often. Or ever. Ha-ha-ha.. _ )

It was the mortified look on his face (when she finally looked at it), cheeks red and eyes pleading, that finally sent her into motion. She turned around, breathing heavily, while her hands wiped beads of sweat from her face. It was too hot in there. 

“I didn’t see a thing,” she said, her voice embarrassingly close to a squeak. Oh, she’d seen a thing, alright. And she was trying very hard not to think about that…

“Gah, sorry! Just let me take this towel..” He said, sounding as if he was struggling. She could just look at the wall for a minute, right? And not try to make conversation because this was a very, very bad idea with the thoughts running through her mind.

“New haircut?” She said cheerfully. _ Damn, Marinette, where is your filter?  _ She thought as the conspicuous absence of movement behind her told her he’d heard her right. And knew what she was asking.

“Um..”

“Oh, goodness, forget what I said. It just slipped. It’s none of my business,” she whined. “Also, I didn’t see anything.” She added belatedly, although it was pretty obvious this was a lie. 

“Haha. It’s ok,” came Adrien’s embarrassed voice. “You know, it’s for a photoshoot.”

Photoshoot? Naked? For all the world to see?  _ No one would complain. Stop it, Marinette!  _ But he was just 15 and was his father going crazy? Or was this some kind of rebellion?

“Swimwear,” he added, obviously realising he needed to clarify, and she let out a sigh of relief. But it was too late because the images were already in her head and she felt like she was going to explode!

“Oh, how nice!” She forced herself to say. “Is this a standard procedure?” 

Oh for God’s sake, could her mouth just stop running away from her?

“Apparently, yes,” came Adrien’s amused reply. “You can turn around now,” he added. She did turn around, slowly. Trying to keep her eyes on his face. The poor guy didn’t deserve to have her ogling him. Even if he had his towel back in place. Which didn’t help erase the images in her mind, but she’d have to live with that.  _ Poor you.  _ She was officially going crazy if she was being sarcastic in her head. 

“I’m really sorry,” he said, smiling apologetically.

“You’re fine.”  _ More than fine _ . “I mean, it’s fine.” 

Just then the door opened and their friends filed in, not noticing their embarrassment. It was over, she thought. For now.

*

Marinette was really proud of how well she and Chat worked as a team. Very few things could phase them. Including unexpected and untimely transformations. They were used to that, they’d had to operate in close quarters while waiting for their kwamis to recover their strength before. 

So when the latest fight was over and they were preparing to go home, preferably before they got a heat stroke in the hot afternoon sun, the final beep from him didn’t worry her. 

She had no idea why he looked so panicked all of a sudden, when she looked down and away from his face because it was already too late to turn around. It became clear when instead of clothes, the suit left behind nakedness. She blinked and he moved surprisingly quickly, but not before she saw  _ everything. _

She gasped and jumped around, squeezing her eyes shut too late. Oh dear God. 

“Why are you naked?” She managed to say through gritted teeth. What was with her and naked boys? Had her good luck abandoned her completely? _ It depends on how you look at it. It’s not like you haven’t thought about this too.  _ Marinette wanted to slap her inner voice because of how smug it sounded. 

“I was in the shower! I had no time to react! I’m sorry!”

“Plagg..”

“Plagg was not happy, but had no choice,” she heard the kwami nearby and opened her eyes to look at him. “Once he says the phrase, naked or not, I go.” 

The way the kwami was looking at her was so unnerving. Like he knew what she was thinking and was trying not to laugh at her. Damn.

“Let me guess, you don’t exactly have food on you,” she threw back at Chat. The very naked Chat behind her. At least it was hot.  _ The weather, not Chat!  _ She shook her head. She was not happy with her thought process. She at least didn’t have to worry about him catching a cold. But it was still a problem.

“No.”

“You didn’t do this on purpose, did you?” She asked. It wasn’t fair, but her anger at herself was transferring to him.

“What? No! Why would I… M’lady, I’m not that desperate to flash you.” 

“But he doesn’t mind it that much either,” Plagg piped in.

“Plagg!” Came Chat’s indignant gasp and she couldn’t help giggling. Of course he wouldn’t mind, the conceited cat! She had a feeling he’d want to show off.. No, No!  _ Ok, think food, not…  _

“Do you wax or shave?” She asked and Plagg sounded like he was choking on a fur ball. Marinette on the other hand wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.  _ Good luck with convincing him you haven’t looked. _

“Um. Wax.”

Her brain had completely lost its understanding of decent small-talk it seemed. She blamed the naked guys she was forced to ogle. Like first Adrien, now… Wait. What a strange coincidence.

“Why?” She asked, because her filter was completely useless as well.

“Line of work.”

“You’re not a stripper, are you?” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. No. Since you want to know so much,” came his sarcastic reply and she couldn’t stop him on time. “I’m a model. Swimwear photoshoots require this. And I totally didn’t expect I’d have to explain myself in front of so many girls,” he grumbled.

How bizarre. Adrien was a model and suspiciously hairless and so was Chat and he’d had to explain himself not only in front of her... No, no! Damn.

Plagg shot her a look of sympathy when she cried out. 

“You got it, right?” 

“This at least makes getting you food easier, you should be happy,” she shot his way.

“What happened?” Adrien asked. Because of course it was him. And she’d be happy to never have to explain what had tipped her off. 

“She knows,” Plagg told him. 

“Spots off,” she mumbled. 

“What? But… Marinette?” 

“We meet again in surprisingly similar circumstances, Adrien” she said, while rummaging in her purse for Tikki’s macaron.

“Oh dear.” 

“Yes, dear.”

Marinette was surprised she wasn’t freaking out. Then again, she’d survived seeing both Adrien and Chat (who were the same person, hahaha) naked. She could face Hawk Moth alone now and barely bat an eyelash. 

“I’m sorry!” 

“You weren’t supposed to know that I’d figure it out. It was a succession of unfortunate events,” she said, shrugging. _ Or fortunate.  _ She needed a break. “This was not how I imagined I’d get to see you naked,” she muttered, shaking her head. 

Plagg choked for real this time, crumbs flying everywhere, and Tikki was close behind. Could she go a minute without saying something mortifying?

“Um. Which me?” Came a curious voice behind her. The answer should have been obvious and yet she hesitated.

“Both,” Tikki supplied instead for her.

“Tikki!” She nearly shouted. Had the kwami been reading her diary again? “I was curious, ok? I’m 15, not 12!”

“I get that. I’m just surprised since I don’t go around imagining my friends naked. Only you and I’m in love with you.” This was the reminder she needed. And no, she wasn’t blushing,  _ not at all _ .

“Well, you have your answer.”  _ Please don’t ask about the Chat part. _

“You’re in love with me?” 

“Maybe.” She sighed. It was done.

“Plagg, claws out.” 

Marinette looked up to see the kwamis were done eating just as Plagg disappeared from view. She took a deep breath and turned around. 

“I’m really sorry,” Adrien, who was Chat again and wow, said. “I don’t know what you expected, but I hope you were not disappointed,” he added with an embarrassed smile.

“I wasn’t,” she admitted with flaming cheeks. “Ok, can we now pretend this didn’t happen?” She pleaded.

“With our track record, if we kiss, the chances are we’d forget it happened,” he chuckled. It was a joke but she liked how it sounded.

“Not a bad idea, kitty,” she said, stepping closer.

“Right? We should give it a try,” he said, sounding surprised, his gaze falling to her lips.

Falling into his arms, kissing him, it all felt so easy. Because it was him and it was as sweet as she’d expected it to be.

“I still remember,” she said when he pulled back, a dazed look on his face. “But I don’t mind,” she added with a smile. If he managed to live it down, so would she.

“Neither do I,” he smiled back before kissing her again. 


End file.
